Throughout the history of the domestic livestock industry, mankind has attempted to measure animals, whether the need was to be taller, longer, thicker, leaner, wider or stronger, taking accurate measurements quickly has always been important. In modern times it has become more and more important to measure offspring of sires and compare those groups of offspring with like kind. Obviously, the sires that provide improved offsprings are in great demand and can provide the most improvement to a breed. Much of the future genetic progress will be attributed to our ability to improve the speed and accuracy of measuring animals.
We have evolved from measuring horses by using the approximate width of a hand; for example, a horse could be reported as 14 hands high which was about 56 inches. Currently some animals are measured at 15 different conformation points, however, most often the measurements are only visual appraisals, with even a tape measure being seldom used. Thus, there is tremendous need for more information and the improved accuracy of that information to accelerate breed progress.
One method of compiling data is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,472 issued May 17, 1988 to Hayes, entitled "Animal Measuring System". This method uses a video camera to take a picture of the animal, and then the picture is processed by a computer system to determine the measurements. Plastic patches were placed on several points of the animal, and measurements were made of only these points. Since this system uses a conventional video camera, it can only measure in two dimensions using a single camera. Thus, in addition to the camera measurement, additional hand measurements usually need to be made, or the data from several cameras must be coordinated. Coordination of the data from several cameras is a difficult task, requiring manual interpretation by a skilled operator.
It is thus apparent that there is a need in the art for an improved system which measures physical characteristics of an animal. There is further need in the art for such a system to measure in three dimensions. Another need is for such a system that does not require that patches be affixed to the animal before measuring. A still further need is for such a system that can measure in three dimensions using a single camera to provide both linear and volume measurements as well as improving the speed of measuring. The present invention meets these and other needs.